deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Izuku Midoriya Vs. Ruby Rose
Roymaster11= MidoriyavsRubyRose.png |Roymaster11 V1 Rubyvsizuku2.PNG|Roymaster11 V2 IM vs RR.jpg|Simbiothero Izuku Midoriya vs Ruby Rose.PNG|ZDogg S Ruby vs Izuku Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Ruby vs Izuku Cartoonfan V2.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Izuku Midoriya Vs. Ruby Rose is a Death Battle created by Roymaster11 featuring Izuku Midoriya from My Hero Academia and Ruby Rose from RWBY. Description You just have to follow your dreams, which of these two will win this Death Battle? Interlude Wiz: Education is important, it's part of our daily lives and with it we can get a great job! Boomstick: But kids these days don't really enjoy school, neither did I! Wiz: But we have schools that turn you into superheros and hunters, so what's not to love? Boomstick: Izuku Midoriya, the next All Might Wiz: And Ruby Rose, the leader of team RWBY. Boomstick: I'm Boomstick and he's Wiz, and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapon and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Midoriya (*Cues: Music*) Wiz: A boy who is born without a quirk AKA a superpower, gets shunned by others. But thankfully he has found All Might. Boomstick: Yeah more so the superman of Japan. Wiz: His name is Izuku Midoriya, called Deku by Bakugou and Uraraka. Midoriya: Delaware... SMASH!!! Boomstick: And turns out this superman of Japan can well, punch stuff really hard. Real creative... Wiz: And as it turns out, he has to work to get to his quirk, work harder than his classmates until... Boomstick: He eats his hair. Wiz: Well yeah, as stated before in order for someone to inherit One for All they must eat their predecessors hair. Boomstick: Ew.. just... gross... Wiz: But before he had to eat his hair, he had to train and work his body. Boomstick: Oh my god this kid is ripped! (*Cues: Music*) Wiz: And comes a great quirk comes great power, Midoriya has inherited One for All for some powerful strengths. Boomstick: He can use Delaware Smash with a flick of his finger he sends a shock wave so strong that it blows the opponent away. Wiz: He has Detroit Smash giving a powerful punch to the opponent. Boomstick: But we're not done yet, our little Deku can activate Full Cowl to activate 8% of One For All in his body and concentrating it giving him better maneuverability. Wiz: And on top of that we have Full Cowl: Shoot Style which focuses more so on kicking rather punching focusing on his legs. Izuku is a strategist, quick at making them too. He is smart enough to get out of being mind controlled, fight Bakugou and put up a fight TWICE! And on many circumstances he has been able to handle pain time to time. Boomstick: And he is able to fight against and defeat Muscular, my god this dude is on a roll! Wiz: However, without Full Cowl Izuku breaks his bones using One for All. Boomstick: But despite all of this, he is smart and keen enough to defeat his opponents. Midoriya: "I'm not gonna be your worthless punching bag Deku forever... Kacchan. I'm... I'm the Deku who always does his best!" Ruby (*Cues: Music*) Wiz: Ruby Rose, the daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long, being raised on the island of Patch. And as though, Ruby Rose yearned to be like those heroes in those Fairy Tales she would read later becoming a huntress. Boomstick: And then Summer went missing, as Yang told her about what happened leaving Ruby broken but was ratehr young at the time. Wiz: And later, she was saved her uncle, Crow Branwen which even more aspired her to be a Huntress which she settled in Signal Academy, later going to Beacon. Ruby: You're a huntress, can I have your autograph? Wiz: Despite her age, she is skilled with a scythe being capable of level with her sister Yang Xiao Long who as we know is incredibly strong. And even draw with Cinder Fall. Boomstick: Her record is impressive, and also fought a pack of Beowolves. My god is this girl a badass! Wiz: She can also keep up with Mercury as well. Boomstick: She has Crescent Rose which can take in both the form of both a sniper and a scythe which is pretty fuckin' AWESOME! Wiz: Ruby uses ammunition known as Dust, Fire Dust which shoots flames from the muzzle of Crescent Rose, Ice Dust which fires icicle projectiles. Boomstick: She can also electrify her foes with electric dust, and also step her game up with gravity dust to increase the recoil effect causing her to propel herself to longer distances. Wiz: She also scales to Yang Xiao Long who has been hit through a pillar and got up like it was nothing, which Ruby could most likely tank that as well. Boomstick: Goddamn! She maybe small and cute, but she packs quite the punch right Wiz? Wiz: Indeed, defeating many opponents and also a giant mech. Boomstick: My god can this girl be stopped? Wiz: Can Ruby Rose be stopped? Yes, she can. Ruby Rose is reliant on Crescent Rose, and unlike her sister Yang Xiao Long, she is terrible at hand to hand combat which her only option is to run away with her Semblance which would result in a lost for her. Boomstick: Well I stand corrected, but even so, Ruby is a force to be reckoned with. Wiz: Agreed. Ruby Rose: "No! But I won't stand by and watch someone get hurt!” Intermission Wiz: The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time, for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE Izuku was seen in his Hero Costume Gamma, as he was paired with Bakugou on this rescue mission. Though unfortunately they were separated from each other. "Ugh, where's Bakugou.. I can't find him anywhere!" he said as he saw Bakugou knocked out on the ground. "Bakugou!" he ran to his body, and saw Ruby Rose, Bakugou then woke up getting up slowly, "Argh, bastard.." Izuku then pulled him back, "No! You can't fight, you're too injured..!" Izuku said. Izuku then stood up, "Wait, wait, wait! It was only self defense though, he really just rushed towards me and attacked me!" Izuku then replied, "For what reason?" Ruby then thought about it, "Deku.. you damn nerd.. get out of this!" Izuku then looked at Ruby, "One for All, Full Cowl!" green electricity swirled around him as Ruby took out Crescent Rose. (*Cues: Music*) Ruby used Crescent Rose in Sniper mode shooting at Midoriya. Izuku then dodged the bullet rolling to the side, he then rushed at Ruby as she turned it into a scythe swinging at Midoriya. Midoriya backed away and punched Ruby to a wall. "Argh! Ow.." Izuku then puts his hand out in a flicking position. "5% Delaware.." Ruby got up turning Crescent Rose into a gun putting in the Gravity Dust. "SMASH!" he flicked sending a shock wave, Ruby didn't expect this and shot quickly sending her up. "DELAWARE SMASH!" he flicked again which this time the shock wave hits Ruby. Ruby was then sent flying, as she used her gravity dust to propel her back at Izuku turning it into a scythe slashing at Izuku, as he did a sidestep doing a punch to Ruby's face. KO! Results |-| DENSTIFY1= Ruby vs Izuku V3.PNG|DENSTIFY1 V3 Ruby vs Deku.PNG|DENSTIFY1 V2 Hero in training.PNG|DENSTIFY1 IM vs RR.jpg|Simbiothero Ruby Rose vs Izuku Midoriya is a What-if death battle featuring Ruby Rose from RWBY and Izuku Midoriya from My Hero Academia. Description You have... A lot to learn... Intro (Cue:Invader) Ruby Rose Izuku Midoriya Pre-fight DEATH BATTLE (Cue: Stroheim's theme) Conclusion Ruby wins.PNG|If Ruby wins Izuku wins.PNG|If Izuku wins Who are you rooting for? Ruby Izuku Who do you think will win? Ruby Izuku Better ability? Turning into rose petals Punching things, really hard Next time |-| Chris the Gaming Thunder= 'Izuku Midoriya VS Ruby Rose''' is Chris the Gaming Thunder's second DEATH BATTLE! It pits Izuku Midoriya from My Hero Academia against Ruby Rose from RWBY in a battle between two young school-bound fighters with special powers. Description My Hero Academia VS RWBY! What do you get when you mix school and badass superpowers, with a hint of innocent protagonist? A recipe for a DEATH BATTLE!, that's what! Interlude (Cues: Wiz and Boomstick- Brandon Yates) Wiz: School is a place for learning; a sanctuary for peace and tranquility. Boomstick: But when you mix superpowers into the frey, it's bound to end awesomely. Like Izuku Midoriya, bearer of One for All, and sidekick to All Might... Wiz: ...and Ruby Rose, younger sister to Yang Xiao Long, and a Silver-Eyed Huntress. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...and it's it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Izuku Midoriya (Cues: You Can Become a Hero -My Hero Academia OST) Wiz: Everyone dreams of having superpowers and saving innocent lives. Well, everyone except Boomstick. Boomstick: Hey! I'm not a complete asshole, Wiz. Remember that time I helped you cover up that lab accident a couple years ago? Boomstick looks around. Hey, where is that white and purple cat you gave me? Wiz: Aaanyway, one night in Quingquing City, China, a baby was born that wasn't like the re- Boomstick: Holy shit, Wiz! Is that baby glowing?! Wiz: Stop interrupting, and maybe you'd know. After this baby's birth, people all around the world started developing these supernatural powers. Soon, eighty-percent of the world had these uncanny abilities, now known as Quirks. Young Izuku Midoriya... was not one of those people. |-|Dipay17= Deku VS Ruby Rose is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle created by Dipay17. Description Interlude Ruby Rose Deku Intermission Death Battle Conclusion & Results Next time on Death Battle.. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Roymaster11 Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Anime/Manga vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:DENSTIFY1 Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:My Hero Academia vs RWBY themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Chris the Gaming Thunder Category:Pages by Dipay17